Fue un sueño o una ilusión
by Arovi
Summary: Es una pequeña historia de como me imagino el regreso de Hitomi a la Tierra después de su fascinante viaje a Gaia y que la llevo a formularse la pregunta que da la apertura a la serie en español. ¿Fue un sueño o una ilusión? No, definitivamente fue real. Único capitulo.


**Disclaimer: El personaje de Hitomi no me pertenece mucho menos el de Van, todo es parte de la magnifica obra de La visión de Escaflowne, yo solo escribo con fines recreativos.**

_Muye bien aquí les dejo un pequeño fic con mi punto de vista sobre el regreso de Hitomi a la tierra y que la lleva preguntarse si su viaje fue un sueño o una ilusión espero que les guste, único capitulo, no pienso continuarlo, solo lo realice en un momento de inspiración pero dudo tener mas para continuarlo ademas debo emplear la que aparezca para terminar mi otro fic: La princesa de Hielo que nada mas no le doy continuación y ese si pienso que tenga mas de un capitulo, espero que les guste._

**Fue un sueño o una ilusión.**

Fue una extraña sensación despertar en su habitación, pudo ver que todo estaba en su lugar, su despertador indicaba las 6:00 am y los primeros rayos de sol atravesaban su ventana. Al principio le pareció algo irreal como si lejos de haber despertado acabara de comenzar un sueño más. Sin embargo en esta ocasión las cosas eran muy reales sintió la suavidad de sus sabanas rozar su tersa piel y el característico aroma del desayuno preparado por su madre, sí, el desayuno que siempre hacia su madre, podía sentir el olor a café en el aire así como el delicioso aroma a huevos con tocino, fue entonces cuando su estómago gruño mostrándole que era urgente alimentarlo.

Le parecía todo tan irreal como si de pronto todo lo que experimentaba en ese momento, en un instante desapareciera como sucedía con sus visiones y es que siempre que tenía una visión la sentía tan real y ahora le costaba diferenciar el mundo real de la fantasía, sin embargo su estómago continuaba exigiéndole que le proporcionara alimento pero para corroborar las cosas decidió darse un pellizco en el dorso de su mano y entonces salto de sorpresa mezclada con dolor al sentir tan claro y real como su mano derecha lastimo la piel de su mano izquierda con tal fuerza que dejo una clara marca roja en ella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era real había vuelto, estaba en casa… después de tantas aventuras en aquel fascinante mundo ella estaba en casa.

No pudo evitar recordar lo último que vio antes de abandonar el mundo en donde la luna fantasma podía contemplarse en el cielo, recordó como Van Fanel la miraba alejarse a través de ese haz de luz y ella le gritaba que nunca lo olvidaría. Entonces una opresión invadió su pecho y sentimientos encontrados inundaron su mente, ella estaba en casa sin embargo en aquel lugar había dejado a Van… su amado Van Fanel, rey de Fanelia. Sintió tristeza pero a la vez alegría al recordar que ambos se habían prometido ser felices en sus mundos y siempre luchar para ser mejores y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro y de un solo golpe levantar las sabanas por las que estaba cubierta lista para de un solo salto levantarse de la cama y continuar con el mejor de los ánimos su vida en la Luna Fantasma.

Pero fue justo en ese momento en que una pregunta surgió en su mente ¿Cómo había ella llegado a su habitación? Si cuando dejo la tierra para ir a Gaia ella se encontraba con el superior Amano y Yukari en el templo y ahora de la nada estaba en su habitación como despertando de un largo sueño.

-Hitomi es tarde- alcanzo a escuchar el grito de su madre que la saco de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se levantó de la cama, mirando su reloj despertador que indicaba las 6:30 am, no podía creer que sus pensamientos le hubieran quitado tanto tiempo y comenzó a correr por la habitación como loca. Tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir corriendo de su habitación para correr a desayunar cuando algo sobre su escritorio llamo su atención, al acercarse pudo percatarse que sobre el estaban las cartas del tarot indicando que se había realizado una consulta sobre el futuro recientemente, al observarlas con mayor atención noto que la última carta era la de la separación; le resulto por demás extraño sin embargo en un instante su mente le dio la respuesta las cartas estaban en la misma posición en que las había colocado cuando consulto las cartas para saber sobre el futuro con el superior Amano una noche antes de que su fantástico viaje a Gaia comenzara. ¿Pero cómo era posible que continuaran allí, si su viaje en Gaia duro demasiado tiempo, era posible que su madre conservara sus pertenencias tal como las había dejado antes de desaparecer?

Aun con esa duda en su cabeza corrió para apresurarse y ver a su familia después de tanto tiempo, así que decidió no darle más importancia de la que merecía y bajo rápidamente a encontrarse con su familia que ya estaba desayunando, la emoción la embargo al ver a su madre, su padre y su hermano sentados alrededor del comedor disfrutando del desayuno preparado por su madre, sin dudarlo corrió a abrazar a su madre después de mucho tiempo y le dijo cuanto la amaba, lo mismo repitió con su padre y aun con su fastidioso hermano , cuando hubo terminado los tres la miraron con extrañeza .

-Hoy sí que has amanecido con un tornillo suelto eh! Hitomi- dijo su hermano mirándola como si ella estuviera loca.

-Ah que te refieres hermano- dijo Hitomi- es solo que los he extrañado tanto, no puedo creer que por fin estoy en casa después de tanto tiempo- finalizo la ojiverde con un claro gesto de alegría en su rostro.

-De que hablas querida- intervino su padre- como que al fin estas en casa después de tanto tiempo si no has abandonado la casa en ningún momento o acaso anoche te escapaste y sucedió algo de lo que deba enterarme- dijo denotando algo de preocupación el padre de Hitomi.

-No claro que no papá-se apresuró a contestar Hitomi, preguntándose qué estaba pasando- es solo que….- pero no termino de decir esto cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Rápidamente Hitomi acudió a abrir la puerta, eso le daría tiempo para saber por qué su padre le había dicho que no había abandonado la casa, acaso no se habían percatado de su ausencia, eso no era posible ya que había estado lejos durante meses. Al abrir la puerta se topó con una pelirroja que rápidamente le reclamo- Espero que ya estés lista Hitomi, es hora de ir a la escuela- Hitomi lucio sorprendida al ver a Yukari frente a su puerta y no dudo en preguntar- ¿Yukari que haces aquí?- la pelirroja la miro con desconcierto y girando lo ojos apunto- ¿Cómo que hago aquí Hitomi? Acaso ya olvidaste que ayer quede de pasar por ti para ir juntas a la escuela y poder platicar sobre cómo le vas a declarar tu amor al superior Amano- diciendo esto último en voz baja mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Hitomi no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa, en ese momento recordó que así había sido, ambas habían quedado de ir juntas a la escuela y eso les permitiría hablar sobre su declaración de amor al superior Amano, pero eso había sucedido la mañana del día en que fue transportada a Gaia, no tenía sentido, algo extraño estaba pasando y ella quería respuestas así que sin dudarlo corrió por sus cosas mientras les gritaba a sus padres que se marchaba con Yukari a la escuela.

Al salir de la casa y comenzar a caminar por la acera, su amiga Yukari la tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar a la par de ella preguntándole- Y bien Hitomi ¿Cómo le dirás al superior que lo amas?- Hitomi la miro con sorpresa al recordar que la mañana del día en que desapareció, Yukari la había tomado de la misma forma y le había formulado la misma pregunta y recordó que inmediatamente un chico en bicicleta casi se había estrellado con ellas esa mañana, así que sin dudarlo se detuvo en seco y rápidamente paro el andar de su compañera y tal cual frente a ellas atravesó un chico en bicicleta solo que ahora se retiró sin ningún percance.

-Casi nos estrellamos con ese chico- dijo Yukari- menos mal que tú lo viste porque yo venía mirándote esperando tu respuesta, vamos Hitomi que tuviste toda la noche para pensar en que harías el día de hoy.

Sin embargo Hitomi no respondió de pronto los pequeños sucesos de hace unos minutos tomaron sentido, por qué sus padres y hermano la miraron extraño cuando los abrazo, el que su hermano le dijera que tenía un tornillo suelto, que nadie se percatara de que ella había desaparecido tanto tiempo, el haber encontrado las cartas del tarot tal cual las había dejado la noche antes de desaparecer y ahora las mismas preguntas de Yukari, no era posible acaso todo lo vivido en Gaia había sido un sueño, pero eso no era posible, porque los sucesos de la mañana del día en que desapareció se estaba repitiendo, miro a su alrededor para ver a la misma gente que había observado aquel día caminar frente a ella, el mismo panorama de aquel día, todo estaba como ese día, pero entonces no había viajado a Gaia, no era real que había conocido a Van, que había volado sobre Escaflowne… no tenía sentido había sido tan real.

Una sola pregunta se formuló en su mente ¿Fue un sueño o una ilusión?...

Recordó la respuesta que le había dado ese mañana a Yukari al tiempo que la pronunciaba en voz alta- Le pediré que me de mi primer beso si logro romper la marca de los 13 segundos marcando el tiempo con mi colgante- al finalizar esa frase dirigió su mano a su cuello buscando el colgante que le había regalado su abuela y no lo encontró en su lugar, entonces lo comprendió mientras vio caer frente a ella una hermosa pluma blanca.

¿Fue un sueño o una ilusión? No. Definitivamente fue real…


End file.
